The first time
by jacinthe86
Summary: One song, two points of view. when Kyoya and Tamaki first met.


Strains of music and a melodious voice could be heard from behind the closed doors of the third music room. _Who could that be? Kyoya? He does come to the room early, but him singing? What if it is Kyoya? _A grin spread across his face at the prospect of catching the Demon King unaware.

"He knows and sees way too much." Tamaki muttered. Slowly pushing the door open, he tiptoed in, and after ensuring that the door did not slam shut, he shuffled slowly to a corner and leaned back against the wall while looking at Kyoya's back.

Seated down at the piano as he played and sang along, he seemed lost in the music and seemed oblivious to anything that happened around him. His voice rang out clear, echoing throughout the room in time with the song.

Shinjirareru mono nante  
mou nani hitotsu nai to  
yukikau hitogomi no naka  
MONOKURO no sekai ni  
unazuite ita keredo

kizuitanda kimi no kotoba de  
ashimoto ni yorisou hana hitotsu

Ushinattemo  
kowaku nante nai to  
iikikasu yo ni  
aruki dashita...

Those words brought back the memory of the first time he and Kyoya had met. He had just come over from France to stay in his father's house and grinning, he remembered the things he made Kyoya do, such as dragging him to various places and making impossible demands like wanting to eat German cuisine while they were in Nara and wanting to try Shinshu soba while in Okinawa, and of course he had to act the part of the crestfallen boy so that Kyoya would then submit to his whimsical fancies. Kyoya gave in way too easily. That was fun to see.

When he talked about the trip to Hokkaido, he'd replied that it would be better to study for the exams instead. Oh, the look on his face when he heard that was absolutely priceless, he snickered. _Oh no! Did I just do it out loud?_ His eyes darted frantically towards Kyoya to see if by chance he had heard Tamaki snickering, but judging from the look on his face, he did not seem to notice anything amiss.

Ah well, he is he's probably too caught up in the music to notice me even if I were to dance naked around him, Tamaki mused, his inner mind theater running wild. If I do that, though, he probably will notice and cast those evil eyes on me. I might as well stay here and enjoy the music. Leaning back against the wall, he gave a soft sigh of contentment. I wonder why he doesn't sing or play the piano more often; he obviously can do it well enough.

Well, I felt bad about the way I treated him back there, after all he probably did a lot of research in order to meet my impossible demands. Yes, I know that at times my demands are indeed over the top, but I just couldn't help myself, seeing Otori Kyoya flounder and at a loss for words somehow made him seem more human rather than some cold aloof being- the image he tries very hard to portray. So I went to his house and brought him cakes as an apology. Maybe I was a tad insensitive when I made that remark about him and his brothers, but to think that he would actually quietly accept his fate without a fight even though knew he was better than his brothers was just so unfair. I had to say something. I had to make him realize that just because it's been tradition; it didn't have to continue that way. Who knows, he may be the next heir to the Otori Empire, Tamaki mused, outwardly smiling at that particular thought.

Lost in his memories and thoughts, floating along by the music from the piano, he did not realize that Kyoya was looking at him. Kyoya had always been able to play the piano well, very well in fact, and far better than any of his brothers, but that was only for the sake of impressing his father who had always expected more out of him than from his siblings. To play for pleasure and out of simple joy was something relatively foreign to him, he hardly ever felt any motivation to do so but somehow this felt right. This song, this place and this time.

Smirking slightly, Kyoya thought to himself. That fruitcake still hasn't realized that he'd had just spent 15 seconds just staring at him. _What on earth was he so amused about? Probably Haruhi_, Kyoya mused darkly. It doesn't _seem to be me, either way. Does he realize the significance of this song?_ Shaking his head as if to clear the thought of Tamaki fantasizing about Haruhi, he turned back and continued playing. However, his mind his mind, however had left him a long time ago and was now wandering went back into the past when he had first met Tamaki.

Tamaki still hasn't changed that much, he still has had the charm that would cause hordes of girls to swoon. The charm that Kyoya himself was not as immune to as he would like to think, which probably explained why he always seemed to give in to Tamaki, even when the plan was so obviously out of this world. But sometimes, out of the blue, words of wisdom do come out of his mouth and such occurrences are rare enough to make one freeze and actually listen instead of simply dismissing it.

The first time that had happened was when he came over to apologize, that blond had actually bought cakes enough for 20 people. Apparently it did not occur to him that we could have bought many times over the number of cakes that he had bought without even feeling a pinch. But then that was his nature, most of the time he would shoot out whatever came to mind without even weighing the merits of the idea; so unlike myself, I would have analyzed every single aspect of the idea before proposing it but then that was probably why I loves Tamaki so. And then he had to add that remark about me being the heir when it was obvious, painfully obvious that I was the fourth child and the third son at that. _What on earth was he thinking? First using the apology as an excuse to invade my solitude and then he spews out these words?_

The next thing he said showed another side of him, a side that not many have seen and hence most people commonly mistake him as nothing more than a hot air balloon which if truth be told not too far off the mark at times. His words does make sense, why did I, Kyoya Otori act as if the empire that was to be handed down someday was all but lost to me when that has not even be decided yet? I know I am better than my brothers, I've proven that fact to be true many times, over and over again. This is not going to end until Dad finally names his heir. Until then I would not give up, I would not go down without a fight. I will show them who Kyoya Otori is and all those who ever mocked me will see the truth then and I would leave them gaping.

Anyone who saw Kyoya's expression right at this moment with that grin of his would have the urge to run away as fast as possible and hide under the smallest rock that could be found. It was the exact smile that gained him the title of Demon King. With that thought in mind, he sang the last few lines of the song.

Ushinattemo  
kowaku nante nai to  
iikikasetemo  
toki wa susumu...

Hearing the refrain being sung for the last time, Tamaki willed himself back to the present and focused on Kyoya. At the exact moment where the last note was played and it faded away, Tamaki clapped his hands while advancing towards Kyoya. Turning around slowly and at the same time taking off his glasses to clean it, Kyoya looked right at Tamaki with a questioning glance and a thoughtful frown.

"That was nice, really nice." Tamaki praised, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, now do you want to learn something new? Something even better?" Tamaki all but purred it out. He splayed his hands onto the edge of the piano, effectively trapping Kyoya in between.

"Hmm…..what?" Kyoya asked his interest obviously piqued.

"This." Taking the spectacles from Kyoya's hands and placing it aside, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Slanting his face, he molded his lips to Kyoya's pressing himself closer against Kyoya. Feeling Kyoya's stiffness melting away, he curled his hands in the dark-haired boy's hair, tugging slightly.

Just before Kyoya lost all his senses, he thought, _indeed this is even better_ and wrapped his arms around Tamaki pulling him even closer.

"Mmmm…." Tamaki groaned into Kyoya's open mouth.


End file.
